The Revival
by WTfan86
Summary: Belle/Rumple This is after Belle leaves Rumples castle.   Her confrontaion with her father, imprisonment, suicide, and Rumple hearing word and coming back for her.  She is resurrected, and a very crazy ending.
1. I left

_Alot of people write about the scenes on Skin Deep. But what about after her suicide? Chap. 2. Will be up in a hour. Please give me feedback, oh, being her Father banished her, he is going to be bad in this story. A different twist. Please review. Thanks!_

_Its all over, it was a great 3 months. But it's all over. I feel I was wronged, on the other hand I feel I ruined it for myself. He was a good man; a angry confused man. I did my best to be pleasant to him. To make the situation more bareable. Just so he wouldn't hurt me. He did hurt me, but it was far from the hurt I expected. It was a broken hearted kind of hurt. I got on his good side so well, I fell hard for it. I thought he loved me back, just had a hard time showing it. _

_At least being there, with him would give me for respect and worth for myself. I was there to clean and run his household. It was almost like being the head women of some establishment. I was seen as a utility, I had purpose. I loved the castle, him, and everything in it. If he loved me back, it would be perfect.  
>I wanted to tell him, we didn't have to kiss, it would be hard, but there are so many other ways to show you love someone. I could live with how he looked. His inner beauty dominated all of his physical beauty. I always would look past it. He could had his power, his evil, and me. I was so devoted to him. I never fell for a man so hard until I met him. <em>

She took the bottom of her skirt and wiped her eyes. She kept walking and she held her arms around herself. It was so cold.

_I guess I have my last alternative now. Gaston. Why do men want what they shouldn't have? By law, he could have me, thanks to my father. But not if it were up to me. I know in my heart, Rumplestilskin wanted to love me, but for some reason…it is to hard for him to let go of his curse._

_Now I will be some nobleman's wife. A women with no purpose. I pity my future children that will come from this marriage as well. Love bonds all, and there will be none of that in this marriage. _

_At least I have a home to return to. _

The weather was not the best. The wind was cold, the temp was nippy. She was paranoid and felt so vulnerable. Even tough she was far from her home, she felt so lost.

Belle had half a mind to go to another town. It was her one and only chance to start over. Have a new name, be with the man of her choice, in a relationship of mutual love and respect. But she had nothing to offer at the moment by the clothes she was wearing, herself, and the shoes on her feet.

She felt like she emerged from a hard battle, mentally and physically. Her limbs felt sore and heavy. Her eyes strained to make out even the closest object, the after result of so many tears lost. For a man who she held high hopes for. Her stomach felt soar and nauseated at the same time. She was so grief stricken, she was surprised she hasn't vomited from the mental stress she's suffered.

_All of this, _she thought. _So someone could love me. _

Even tough it was 5 miles away, something of a small walk for a adventourus woman such as herself…it felt like a non stop journey of hell and despair. It was as if some unlovin0, emotionless force took over her body. Belle had nothing left in her. The man killed her on the inside.

At last she reached the main gates at her home. The beautiful castle on the hill. Ruled by a heartless lord, her father. Belle firmly knocked on the door four times. A bewildered guard answered.

"My lady…how did you get here, come in! You will catch your death out there."

"If only I did catch my death." She mumbled. The guard led her to the main corridor, where her father was sitting on his chair, reading a large parchment. Coincidentally, it was a letter of Belle's release from Rumplestiltskin.

"My lord, your daughter is here…beside me." The lord looked up. His face full of hatred and anger."

"My daughter, why are you here?" _I have a feeling he is playing mind games with me, being he has the answer right in his hand."_

"I…I can't speak right now. I am…" she drifted off into space. The emptiness, betrayel, the broken promises she made, all came flooding back in her mind like the tears flowing out of her eyes. All she wanted was for someone to comfort her, the victim, in this time of need. Yet she was being interrogated like a criminal. She took a breath with all the strength she had left.

"He…he let me go."

"Do you know what this has done, what the outcome will be, from your leaving" her father bollowed, crushing the letter in his hand.

"After not seeing me for months, I'd expect you to be welcoming me in open arms Father," Belle sobbed. She held onto the nearest chair, feeling like she would collapse any moment.

A angry grunt moved out of his throat.

"I am disspointed in you Belle, accourding to this letter, you have conspired to make him powerless, with the queen! You know I don't like others, such as Rumplestiltskin having the upper hand over me, but the queen, that bitch! I hate her above all! You have betrayed and humiliated your family!

"no, I would never, I only.." Bell pleaded. He stood up and walked closer to her. He wanted to strike her, but he could not have the heart to ever hurt a women, let alone one in his family.

"I thought you would be useful as a pawn, the only thing a daughter is good for!" One of the ladys in the room gasped at his degrading statement.

"But you can't even do that! You must have angered him, how embarrassing are you? As a noble women, I would assume you could carry yourself alittle better! You are bethrothed for God sake! What do you have to say for yourself?" Belle collapsed and fell to the ground.

"He broke my heart," she said. One of the gaurds tried to help the poor thing back up. Belle leaned against him. She no longer had the will to carry herself with dignity.

"Put her on that chair," he commanded to the guard propping her up. Belle musterd all her strength to sit up.

"What do you mean "he broke your heart"?

"Exactly what I said. I fell in love with him, and he I…that's what I thought. He…kissed me. Then he told me to leave when I tried to make him happy. Then he broke my heart. If I can't have him, I wont have any other man."

"So, my daughter, not only your useless, you are enticed and under a devils spell."

"It isn't a spell, it's love. Their two entire different things. The only commen thing between them is you get into a trance."

He paced around for a moment, then snapped his fingers.

"lock her in the south tower…she needs to be cleansed. I will not having her roaming free with being under a curse. She is nearly a witch now."

"But my lord-" the guard started, she is so weak, look at her-"

"I will order things to her, but she is now useless, a disgrace! She is lucky I don't throw her out! Take her, now!"

"I'm sorry Belle, this will pass someday," the guard whispered into her ear. He picked her up with no struggle and carried her to the south tower.


	2. my new friend

Chap 2

The guard opened the door. Bell entered her confinement. This place was familiar to her. She played here as a girl and looked out the window as she pretended to be a princess. Now she had to be here, and she didn't feel like a princess after all. If only she didn't anger her dark prince, she wouldn't be here…

" I will make sure you get food. You have to be starving…" Belle turned around.

"Why are you so caring," she asked him."

"Iv'e had my heart broken before…except, she wasn't evil." He let out a small joking laugh.

"She was accidently killed by her own horse. She was deaf to. It's amazing how love can be shown without speaking. We were set to marry. I had high hopes. I can understand where your coming from. I am only here to help a hurt friend in need."

"Thank you. I had no idea…"

"No problem my lady. I think the chef is about to put the leftovers away. I will be back shortly. Maybe I can catch him. You didn't hear this from me, ever since the ogres passed your town, he's become worse of a man. I knew he was beyond repair when he ruined his own daughter. I will see you soon Belle.

The door shut, then he came back and poked his head in.

"Is there anything else you need?" Belle looked into his eyes.

"A rose, I don't care how long it takes you. A rose. Dead or alive." He bowed his head and left.

After a much needed long nap, Belle was woken by a knock on the door. It was her new friend, the guard.

"Come in," she said.

"I am sorry about the wait, I couldn't catch the chef. So I hope this meal will do. Honestly, I think you need more meaty substance to rebuild the strength you lost." Belle looked down at the small game hen, garnished with spices and parsley, and the small serving of corn, and sage.

"I don't know how you deal with this. It's amazing how women can deal with anything. Lord knows what I put my mother though growing up." Belle smiled. Something she forgot she could do since the whole situation.

She looked up at him. Belle never took the time to identify her new friend. He appeared to be a sweet boy, alittle younger then her, about 17. His large brown eyes twinkled, he had so many freckles on top of his dark complexion. His jet black hair appeared to be smashed by his helmet. He was a skinny one alright. He looked like he was still growing.

"I don't remember you, when did you come to serve my Father?"

"A couple months ago. My name is Al, short for Aladdin." Belle smiled.

"Such a unique name, I'm sorry if I came off as rude not asking for your name. You have been the kindest to me so far."

"It's ok Belle, you have been through a lot. " She looked at her plate and slowly started to eat.

"Oh," he exclaimed. I forgot something."

He grabbed the tubular package he set down when he came in and took out the contents, a rose. He handed it to Belle. Her eyes opened wide and twinkled like a child on Christmas.

"A rose… Thank you Al."

"It was no problem at all, my Mother grows them as a hobby, as soon as I told her about your misfortune, she made it a point to find the best one." Bell touched it and looked at it like a rare jem.

"Your Mother is truly gifted."

"Why did you want a rose," he asked. Belle was choked up.

"Rumplestiltskin gave one to me. It was such a small gesture to him, but such a big one to me. I have received so many beautiful gifts in the form of jewelry from other suitors, but that one rose, it really got to me. If I can't have, or be with him, at least I have this, to remind me of him. I could be making it worse for myself, but then-" she was cut off by Al.

"What do you have to lose, Al completed her sentence. Bell nodded her head.

"Yes, exactly.

"Well Bell, I have to go help one of the guards, I will be back later or tomorrow. I will make it a priority to be in charge of your stay." Belle thanked him, and he left.

She sighed as she looked at the rose.  
>"Oh Rumple, you have turned me into a love stricken, heart broken girl."<p>

She closed her eyes and thought about the moments, their moments. The best one she could remember was their kiss. The last one was the worst. Not when she walked away to leave forever, but when he threw her in the dungeon out of misunderstanding her, and how she screamed "I love you", while in tears.

Belle drifted off to sleep again. The only way she could escape this reality.


	3. he's here!

I woke up from a shaking echo, but it came from outside my window. I rose out of bed. Couldn't have been a person, and I'm at least 12 stories high, and it wasn't thunder it was a crisp, clear, fall night…what is going on? I sat still and stayed quiet. It was so dark, I was quite frightend. The shakes were gone. I felt the urge I still needed to investigate. I carfully crept to my table, I found a match and lit my candle on the table. Quite a challenge that was. I brought it back, set it on the nightstand as I sat on my bed.

The shakes came back…then a knock? Then I was very paranoid... I was in need of a weapon…but what? Wait, there was torch on the wall, a big heavy one encased in silver. I could use it for a club. I grabbed the torch and hid next to my bed, ready to jump up and fight.

The knocking persued, by a whispered hello…a ghost? Why here? Then I heard boots…walking.

The whispering hello's continued. I stood up, club in hand.

"Please, don't hurt me, I don't have anything of value. Don't even bother hurting me, the damage has been done. Leave, and I will not scream. The walking stopped.

"Hello," I asked. It had to be a ghost. I hope it was a good omen. After a few minutes of crouching down, I realzed it was gone. I let out a deep sigh, stripped down to my petticoat, and crawled into bed. I envied that ghost, it could leave. I blew out my candle and drifted back to sleep.

A hand covered my mouth, while I heard "SSSSHHHH". I wanted to scream, my heart felt as if it would explode. I tried to claw my way free, but to no avail, I was held under some invisible force.

"SSSHHH, my dearie…" That voice…could it be?

"My dearie, please don't scream, I know you loathe me, but please don't say a word…I want to help you. Please don't scream." I stopped fidigeting. I hoped it would show him I will cooperate. It worked. I could breath and move.

"Rumplestiltskin…" I felt rough hands hold mine, a weight next to me in the dark, on my bed.

"Yes, my sweet dearie, it is I." I wanted to grab him, to kiss anything on him, but his lips. I wanted to hold him, play with his hair, tell him how happy I am to see him. To take me away from the wretched place. But, I simply asked him why he was here. He laid next to me and ran his finger along my bare arm. I felt so vulnerable, but I enjoyed it at the moment.

He began to speak to me. "I…I don't normally like admitting fault, but I saw in a vision, you were trapped here, and honestly, I lost it when you left. I want you by my side. We can figure something out, my lovely. I hope you say yes…i'm taking you either way…I do like a good challenge." If only it wasn't so dark, if only he could see the smile on my face. I embraced him, tears started to fall. Oh, Rumple, I'd love it…but how? Were stuck up here, well, I don't know how you got up here, but I know I can't leave." I felt those rough lips on my neck, his breath. It was so tantalizing! I wanted him now. Thank goodness he couldn't read my thoughts. They were quite whorish at the moment.

"I am flattered you want to be so intimate with me dearie, but, we can do that when were safe in my home." I wanted to die of embarrassment.

"How…did you know what I was thinking?"

"I never told you, but I can read your mind when I feel like it."

"You could have read my mind when you threw me into your dungeon, or my room…this would have been all prevented."

"I was angry my dear love, it's hard for me to be rational when i'm angry. I am a man…after all." I laughed. I liked this side of him, admitting he was weak sometimes. I held onto my savior more, I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Again, how do I get out of here, so we can be together?" I felt him grab me closer, his forehead touching mine, his fingers stroking me hair.

"I am Rumplestiltskin, I can make anything happen." I tsked him.

"Now, now, Rumple, what have we talked about when you sound conceited." He laughed. Then there was silence.

"I wished I could kiss you right now, my dearie… it is so difficult."

"Me to Rumple." He took my hand, kissed it, then got off the bed.

"Listen carfully Dearie, I will leave, go back to the ground. I will catch you. You need to trust me with your life." I shuddered.

"From the window…I must jump?"

"Yes my love."

"Oh,-I thought about what my current situation was, Alright then." He kissed on the cheek, laughed, then disappeared. I ran to the sill and looked down. He was looking up at me arms wide open. I grabbed my rose, and jumped.


	4. The news of a fallen angel

A new day rose. Al knocked on her door.

"Belle, Belle," – a few minutes passed. He leaned his ear against the door, to hear movement on the other side. He put down her plate of French toast, and pounded on the door. He did what he didn't want to do. Walking in a girls room without permission.

He poked his head in. She wasn't in sight, not in her bed sleeping, not at her vanity, not on the ledge…oh no, the ledge! Could it possibly…no! He ran across the large room to the sill, he looked down. Belles body laid there, holding the rose across her chest. He covered his mouth in horror, then ran through the castle asking for help and yelling, Belle is hurt.

Al, in the lead of others, ran to her. He checked her pulse. He felt nothing. That's when he began to sob. Another woman who put a smile on his face…dead, and gone.

"What could have happened," a onlooker asked. Maurice began to speak.

"She killed herself." Al began to speak.

"No, my lord, she was sleep walking. Maybe she was dreaming, and she thought she was flying… as hurt as she was, I don't think she'd take her own life. I got to know her, it couldn't have been the cause. I found no letter in her room either." Maurice looked at him as if he was on to something."

"Pick her up, bring her to the main hall, Maurice commanded. Six men lifted her up. Al watched everyone walk away. He picked up the rose she was holding.

He held the rose. "Belle, where you are now, there's unlimited roses to pick, and so many people to show you the love you deserve." Tears streamed down his face as he walked to her lifeless body in the castle, to return the rose to her.

_She looked so peaceful and sirene. Not a drop of blood. She died so gracefully. Hopefully she died sleepwalking, maybe she dreamt of jumping out of the castle, to her beloved. Who knows? _

Al placed the rose in her crossed arms, said a farewell prayer, and decided to make a trip to Rumplestiltskins castle.

If only Al knew what he was in for.

Al's shift was over anyway. He ran home.

Al rummaged through his room, trying to find anything usable. He stopped when he found matches, a lantern, his sword, his best boots, and a map. He decided to ask through town.

"Where are you going," a feminine voice asked in the doorway. His mother was standing there.

"I am going on a small trip mother, to inform a friend of someones death dear to me." He turned around.

"Who is it, my son."

"I will tell you when I come home Mother, I'm sorry, but I'd like to be home for supper."

"I see my son. Here, let me give you some bread and smoked cheese, your must be hungry." Al smiled.

"Thanks, mother." He followed her into the kitchen. His mom assembled a small basket. He kissed her good-bye and left.

After a rough, trechourus , 9 hour journey, pleading with townsfolk for directions, he finnaly made it.

He couldn't believe the size of the castle. It was 6 times the size of Belles home. He took a deep breath and marched to the door. "This is for you, my friend, my sweet Belle."

Before he could knock, the door opened. He dropped everything, but his sword, and went into the place.

"Hello young man…what can I do for you, who sent you here and why." Al was abit taken by Rumplestiltskin. He got himself together and held out his hand.

"I am Aladdin. I was…a friend of Belle's. I have come to tell you about her fate." Rumple cocked his head to the side with a curious stare, like a child.

"Follow me…Aladdin."

They two stopped in the parlor on the otherside of the house. Rumple gestured for him to sit. Al proceded.

After Rumple sat, he asked him to tell his tale. Al began to speak.

"Well, from what I understand, Belle left and came back to her home. I work there as a guard for her father. A horrible man." Al tightend his fist. He wanted to scream on top of his lungs and profess his new found hatred of his master.

"It was horrible what she went through…when she came back. She was accused of being a seductress, and a conspirer, and she was love sick, and heart broken…for you. A man who shut her out." Rumple quit smiling and looked concerned.

"Go on, please."

Al continued.

"Belle suffered a hard last day. He father humiliated her infront of everyone, and I. I was the one who let her in, for a moment, I thought she was the walking dead. She had this, look, this trance. Like she had no emotions or a soul. I made sure she was taken care of. I know what it's like to have a broken heart, and be betrayed by the one's you love…the most." Rumple still looked confused, has this boy come to start a fight?

"She was condemned in a tower. I made sure she was nourished. Be quickly became friends. I never had a sister, so it was nice to be around her. I still can't believe what her father did, how could you be so cruel to a kind woman like her, she had the face of a angel. I asked her if she wanted anything last night, you know, to lift her spirits. You know what she wanted, and she could have had anything."

"What was it, young man," Rumple asked.

"She wanted a rose. Simply, a rose. Dead or alive. I got her that rose, she was ecstatic to have it. I asked her why, you know what she said?

"What, what did she say?"

"It reminded her of you, your sweet endeavor, when you gave her a rose. She thought you would forget, but it meant everything to her. If she couldn't have you, a rose was the next best thing." Rumplestiltskins's jaw nearly dropped.

"See, my lord…" Al dare not say his name. His mother warned him.

"Belle," he gulped. Jumped to her death this morning. She is…gone. I found her on the ground. That tower, it was so high.

Rumplestiltskin looked away, into space. He felt helpless.

"I appreciate you coming and notifying me, boy…Al. But I have to ask you to leave. But wait," Al stood there until he came back. Rumple had a 5 pound bag. He placed it in Al's hand.

"What is it, my lord."

"Gold," use it well. You have come all this way, brave and all, to tell me this. Thank you. I will come to show my respects, and maybe scare some sense into that fool."

"Thank you, and good by sir." Al bowed and left back to home. He trudge home, with enough gold to buy a home, and to live off of the rest of his life. But mourning Belle outweighed everything he was carrying.

"Wait! One more thing, Sir." Rumplestiltskin turned around.

"Yesss?"

"For consolation, I don't think Belle killed herself, I think she was dreaming about coming to you, and she sleepwalked…by jumping off the tower." Rumple smiled.

"Thank you young man, now please leave. I need to be alone."


	5. The dark prince collects

It's been hours. So many hours. So many broken, shattered things along Rumple's home. All the shattered things couldn't even out show the remorse and regret in himself. He sat there, in between piles of broken things.

He got up to use his wheel. But something was different this time, he didn't want to. Impulsively, Rumple wanted to do something else. Something heroic, something out of the ordinary. That's when he figured it out. We was going to collect…but it wasn't for a favor. It was to give the women who loved him a well deserved burial.

Al was assigned to guard the front of the castle today. He was contemplating of running off, buying a house far, far away from here, and using the gold he had, for his Mother and him to live off of. He'd have to figure out when, and how, to tell Maurice. He wouldn't be pleased. The hell with Maurice, his mother mattered more. Al let off a triumphant smile after the thoughts.

"Why so happy?"

"That voice, I know it from somewhere," Al thought to himself.

"Hey…" a giggle, then another…"Hey boy!" Al turn around…nothing. _Am I hallucinating Rumplestiltskins voice after being in this sun for a few hours…"_

Rumplestiltskin stood in front of him, grinning. Al had the same reaction when he first met him, startled. Rumple moved his hands together.

"Hello…my lord."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my sweet dearie's, brave friend…how goes things?"

"Fine…thanks to you, I may leave this place and start a new life…" Rumple waived a finger.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, remember to tell Sir Maurice your quitting, you should do it when I'm there, you know… as a team, we both could make a grand entrance." Al looked at him with shock.

"I'd love to Rumple, but unlike you, I am a mere man. I can't disappear to the snap."

"Well, I am alittle hurt you would turn down my invitation…more fun for me!"

"R- My lord, if you could be so kind to tell me what that hearse it there for…" Rumple raised a eyebrow and smiled.

"I am going to bring her home." Al thought about angry Maurice.

"Good…luck with that." Al opened the door for Rumple. It was time for the dark prince to collect.

Rumple's cockiness and slyness, went out the window, as soon as he saw his beautiful, lifeless Bell, laying on a adorned table. Her prudish father, sitting in his usual chair, reading…he wanted to use his force to throw that vile man in the air and crush him. Maurice looked up, he looked as if he saw a ghost.

Rumple stood there triumphantly, his polished cane in hand, it was…a special occasion after all.

"What in hell are you doing here…you creature," Maurice yelled. His face turned red.

" I am here to renew the bargain…Belle…for your protection."

"And what on earth do you need with my dead daughter?" Rumple started to think about it, then his focus snapped back at Maurice.

I am going to bury her, on my grounds. Give her the most beautiful coffin, to match her beauty. Perhaps make a shrine in her honor. She would have liked it more in my home anyway. She loved all the attention I gave her." Maurice slammed his fist on the table, and walked up to him. Maurice looked him sternly in the eyes.

"And what kind of attention was that…exactly?" Rumple smiled, then giggled.

"Why would you want to know…" Maurice tried to compose himself.

"She was quite taken with you…like you put her under a love spell. Is she even a virgin anymore?"

"She is pure, physically and mentally. You screwed up big time Maurice. Now…what will it be. I am a very determined man, either way, Belle's coming with me, so you should decide on the offer I have on the table." Maurice looked at her, then looked back at him.

"I will take the protection. You have a deal Rumplestiltskin." Rumple turned around and scopped bell up in his arms, like a little girl carefully lifting a cherished, fragile doll.

"Our deal is settled then," Rumple replied.

"She was good as dead anyway when she was alive. Worst daughter you could ever have. Never listened, or obeyed. Constantly provoking peoples mind with her worthless books…" Rumple put her back down, that's when he turned to Maurice, used his force to bring Maurice eye to eye with him. Maurice was stuck, inches away from Rumple's face. His eyes were filled with black rage, the eyes of a devil.

"Belle, was not useless, she was a brilliant, kind, beautiful women. And you will never see her again." Rimple twisted his wrist, Maurice pleaded for mercy. Bones began to crack.

"See Maurice, I find it funny how you have the privilege of being a father…you throw it away. I was once one myself. I felt it was a privledge. I treated my kin like precious, priceless cargo. Mine is gone, not from me either. Other things. You, she is gone because of you." That when Rumple dropped him and kicked him in the ribs. He wanted to kill him, but then Maurice could not experience the anguish, guilt, and hurt he's caused upon his perfect, sweet daughter. He looked down at Maurice. Pleased at his suffering.

"The father's who want to love, cannot have children to love. The fathers who don't know how to love their children… have them. Funny how that works."

Rumple walked back to Belle, picked her up, and that's the last time Maurice saw the both of them…or was it?


	6. A vengful ending

Rumplestiltskin took her to the best bedroom in the castle...his. He felt horrible about the fact he put her in that enclosed room so much. He watched her lay on his bed. It was depressing. The only woman to love him the way he was now. How could have he been such a fool? Was his power worth all of this…for sacrifice? Would she even love him if she woke? Rumplestiltskin knew, if he kissed her, to bring her back, he would lose all of his power. He was hesitant.

_I watched her lay on my bed. A bed she could have slept in, next to me. For the rest of her life…as my wife. But I had to be the villain, I had to have the upper hand. Now look what's gotten me…a broken, empty heart, a broken cup, and a dead Belle. _

_I have heard, if a powerful one such as I, kissed her, I would lose my power. But, what would I rather have…all my power, and loneliness, or my Belle…alive, with half. Of course, I could go completely though with it and be a man, with no power._

_What did she want with me anyway? I have to be at least 15 years her senior. I never asked her age, 25 perhaps? My goodness, your beautiful. Inside and out, how did I deserve to cross paths with a girl like you? _

He bent down and kissed her check, the stroked her cheek. He laid next to her, trying not to cry. This was the moment. This was it.

Rumple bent down and intertwined his lips with hers. Nothing. The tears came flowing out of him.

"Please, my sweet girl, please…come back to me. I will do anything, I will sell my soul, I will give up my home, my spindle wheel, I will give up anything for you. Just come back." Out of desperation, he kissed her again, holding her closer.

"I…I love you, my Belle." He sat up, his back facing her. He couldn't stomach looking at her lifeless body, this false hope made it even harder. Suddenly, the was movement on the otherside. He turned around.

"Rumple…I…am I'm really here, is it you." Rumplestiltskin wiped away his tears. He looked down at her. She was alive!

"Why… are you standing there, whats going on, why am I back." He sat back down on the bed.

"I thought you hated me-" his lips were on hers. He wanted to express how he felt. He wanted this curse gone. He wanted her and nothing else.

Belle closed her eyes and kissed him back, her fingers through his hair, her other hand on his back. She didn't want to stop. He never felt so human until now. Rumple held her close.

"Belle, I brought you back. You were dead." She looked at him in shock, still playing with his curls.

"No,no,…no, you rescued me, remember? You visited me in the tower last night, and… I jumped to you, you caught me" He shook his head in disappointment.

"That was a dream, dearie. You must have accidently jumped off the tower. Iv'e only been with you for 2 hours at the most. You were dead." She looked at him.

"It was for you…I died to you," she whispered. She got off the bed.

"Who-," she was speechless when she looked at him. He looked like a ordinary man.

"Your…" He rose up and pulled her in.

"Not evil anymore." She touched his face, he closed his eyes.

"Oh my. I feel bad knowing you will lose everything you got from your powers." He giggled.

"Actually…I have created a spell while you were gone, a spell for any ordinary man to obtain half the power I have put magic into it. So all is not lost…seems I obtained more then I lost. He stopped, then continued.

"By the way, I…made quite a mess downstairs."

"You just resurrected me… and you want me to clean for you?" Rumple laughed.

"no, no, no, just a warning if you see it. I got into a fit when I found out about your "homecoming." Belle fell back down to the bed. She signaled him to follow. He obeyed. They held each other in their arms, and shared the best kiss two people could have in a lifetime.

4 Months later.

It was a beautiful winter day. The two decided to pay a visit to Maurices castle. Rumplestiltskin had quite a few surprises for Maurice. Rumple got off the carriage, and quickly ran to the other side to help Belle off. She took his offered hand and stepped off the carriage.

"I'm a bit nevous my love..." Rumplestiltskin shook his head.

"Don't be." They walked into the castle. A guard let them in, they were to shocked to see Belle, alive, with him.

"By the way, is Al the young guard still here," he asked the guard.

"No, he left. Without a word, rumor has it, he found fortune and relocated." Rumple grinned.

"I see." Belle led him, hand in hand, through the main hall, into the main room. Her Father was over the table, reading maps. Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat. Maurice turned around. His jaw fell forward. He saw him, and Belle… in the most beautiful gown even his money could not afford.

"Hello Father, I have something to share with you." She put her hand on her 4 month pregnant stomach.

"Actually, Belle, aren't you going to properly introduce me to your Father, after all, were family now."

"I am so sorry my love, thank you for correcting my mistake." She smiled at Maurice, whom was still to dumbfounded to say anything.

"My husband…and me have news." She exhaled.

"I am carrying my first born. Being you were never a kind Father, you will not have to worry, about seeing your…grandson. Yes, Rumplestiltskin can forsee the future. After that, I will have a girl. I will treat them with equality. Thanks to magic, excuse me…his magic. I am alive and well, and happy! I will never talk to you again. I have a new family now, full of love."

Rumplestiltsin giggled. He offered his arm, she took it. They turned around and walked away.

"Job well done, my sweet dearie, let's go home now."

"I'd love to," she replied.


End file.
